A transmission system of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from the book entitled "The Art of Digital Audio" by J. Watkinson, Focal Press 1988. In this book a transmission system is discussed in which the transmitter has the form of an arrangement for recording information on a magnetic record carrier and the receiver has the form of an arrangement for reproducing information from a magnetic record carrier. In this context one may think of arrangements utilising a stationary magnetic head for recording or reading respectively, the information on and from the record carrier. Suchlike systems are described, for example, in chapter 9 of the above book. Chapter 9.20 in this book describes, for example, such a system known under the name of SDAT. In such a system a digital audio signal is recorded on a plurality of adjoining tracks provided or to be provided on the record carrier and positioned lengthwise with respect to this record carrier, and an auxiliary signal containing an additional signal (for example, the subcode information) is recorded on one or more auxiliary tracks forming the auxiliary channel and positioned next to them. This additional information stands for, for example, time information, date information, numbers of the programs (pieces of music), text and possibly graphic information.
It should be observed in this context that the invention is not restricted to transmission systems implementing transmission by means of magnetic record carriers. It is likewise possible for the transmission to be effected via different media. One could think of digital signal transmission through the air (digital audio broadcast) or transmission via optical media, for example, through glass fibres, optical discs or optical tapes.